This Night
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: A young girl meets the Joker on a night in a lonely alleyway. First story. Constructive criticism ONLY. I wrote this at 1 AM. Cut me some slack. M for a naughty word and some gore.


Annalise was depressed. Both of her parents were part of the Gotham Police Department. Soon after the infamous Joker had escaped, he blew up a bomb one of his cronies had hidden in the department. Both of her parents were working nonstop so that the Joker would go back to Arkham where he belonged. Since then, she had moved out of her parent's house and got a cheap apartment in the Narrows. Annalise had just gotten off work at Club Cobra and was walking slowly down an alley way. She slumped down on the wall, suddenly very tired. She sighed deeply. Annalise could hear the footsteps and the voices of a couple walking. One voice was giggly, drunk, and the other was deeper and huskier, probably drunk as well. They passed her without even looking down at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her surroundings. The wall she was slumped on was covered in grime and other suspicious substances. Annalise groaned. She didn't even want to think about what it could be.

She was watching rats and bugs scurry around when she heard another set of footsteps. They were slow and deliberate. The footsteps came to a stop in front of her and she saw black business shoes, black pinstriped pants, a white button down shirt, and a long black trench coat slung casually over his shoulder. She looked at his face and met none other than the scarred face of the Joker. He was wearing his trademark face paint and his acid green hair. He smirked at her. "_Hiiii_." he said in a clown-like voice. She met his eyes.

"What do _you_ want, Joker?" she snapped at him. He gave a high-pitched giggle.

"Ooooh, how angry! Whats the matter, doll?" he grinned, stretching his scars almost to his ears. Annalise was fuming. "You killed my parents!" she spat in his face. He, if it was even possible, grinned wider.

"Hee hee hee! You're, ah, gonna have to be more, ah, _specific_, doll. I've killed lots of people's parents. Ha ha ha!" he laughed. Annalise stood up. "Detectives Jonathan and Emily Wright. You killed them when you blew up the Gotham Police Department!" she yelled it in his face. The Joker's face seemed to recognize who she was talking about. "Oh! Yes, of course. I remember... THAT was one hell of an explosion. I can still hear the screams..." He closed his eyes and giggled slightly. Annalise saw red. She smacked him hard in the face with a resounding _crack_. The Joker's head went to the right.

"Don't you EVER talk about my parents, you fucking clown creep!" she shouted at him. Annalise was panting. She was just so _mad. _Before she could turn around to go home, the Joker produced a knife from his pocket, and pushed Annalise against the wall, the knife over her heart.

"Don_'-t_. Do. Tha-_t_." For emphasis, he pushed the blade against her chest. Annalise trembled and felt a trickle of blood go down her shirt. Annalise's eyes were wide with fear. "I-if you're g-gonna kill me, do it fast. Please." The Joker smirked. "And why would I want to make things _easier_ on you, doll? You were _so rude_ just a moment ago." He snickered. Annalise shivered. "I won't apologize." she said defiantly. She hoped the Joker wouldn't notice how her voice was trembling. The Joker's smirk changed to a scowl. "That is most _un-fort-un-ate._" He dug the knife in a little more and he reveled in her small gasp of pain. Joker grinned evilly.

"P-please." Annalise gasped. The Joker's left scar twitched up in a half-grin. "Do you want to apologize for your rude behavior?" He dug the knife about a half-inch more into her chest, smiling at her small gasps and whimpers of pain. He giggled, clown-like. "Hmmmmm?" Annalise nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes! I'm s-sorry! Please! Just do it fast!" Annalise felt hot tears begin to overflow and spill onto her cheeks. The Joker grinned, stretching his scars, and whispered in her ear "Mmmm... Thank you, doll." He removed the knife from its place. He felt her sigh.

He giggled a high-pitched squeal of glee before he quickly plunged the knife a little to the right of her heart. Annalise cried out and felt the blood soak her shirt. She saw the Joker pull the knife out of her chest, only so he could plunge it in her abdomen. She cried out again. Her ears were filled with his high-pitched laughter as he repeatedly stabbed her abdomen and chest. Joker memorized evey gasp and whimper. He was laughing loud enough to call attention, but nobody seemed to notice. Annalise heard the blood in her ears and felt it rushing out of her body like a river. Warm blood was pooling in the alley. Joker willed himself to stop and look at her eyes. He heard her shallow panting and he couldn't help the grin that mangled his features. He was also breathing hard.

"How do you, ah, feel, doll?" Annalise fluttered her eyes open and smirked at him. She gathered her strength and grunted in pain as she lifted her middle finger. Joker felt his grin slip away and felt anger start in the pit of his stomach. He raised the knife, glinting, and he stabbed her neck, blood was pouring from the wound. Annalise felt the cool embrace of death and felt herself slip into nothingness. Joker cracked his neck and fingers, wincing, and wiped the blood on his knife on her still-warm body. He chuckled to himself and went skipping down the alley, waving the knife back and forth. Joker stopped for a moment and looked back at her body. He felt something close to remorse, but as soon as the feeling came, it left and he continued skipping down the alley, towards a red morning, laughing to himself.


End file.
